I Believe
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: What is the Charm cards? Who exactly is the Kamikaze Kaitou Magic-girl? A new evil is up and practically everyone wanted the Charm cards...for money??? What is going on? Who is the lady who wanted Kamikaze Kaitou Magic-girl dead???


SAM: Hi people, I am here again. This is the third story I have written and is surprisingly closely related to Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne!!!!!! How can I do that??? Ahem! Anyway please enjoy and remember to review..ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Characters in CCS does not belong to me.blah blah blah. I OWNED this story though.  
  
* In this story, Kinomoto Sakura and her gang were 18. *  
  
  
  
I Believe  
  
By Michelle  
  
Prologue  
  
A lady stood on the roof of the museum with her long auburn hair flowing gently in the night breeze. She was dressed in a sort of traditional clothing with wide and long white sleeve and pink mini-skirt and her hair tied up into two and also, there was a small cherry blossom mark on her forehead. Her sharp violet eyes scanned the surrounding area for any trails of the object she was waiting for.  
  
The moment arrived when a strong gust of wind engulfed her but she stubbornly remained motionless. Taking out one of her cards from one of her pockets, she commanded, "Windy!"  
  
The wind suddenly died down and the area was once again plunged into silence. Another figure appeared on the roof with her and was slowly backing away from her.  
  
The lady actually smiled at the figure and said with a soothing voice. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you.Please let me take care of you, Charm card. You're already injured as I can see."  
  
She watched as the figure look down at what she was implying and indeed, he was injured. His shirt was torn from the minor fight they had. He had to give in to the lady in front of him. He let her capture him.  
  
A sealing wand with a star at the top of it materialized shortly in her hands. She held in high and brought it down at top speed, commanding, "Return to your power confined, charm card!"  
  
The Charm card was sucked into a void and it began to form a card, which then flew into outstretched her hands. She looked at it with a pleasant smile on her face as she prepared to take off.  
  
The one and only annoying and stubborn constable Akira interrupted her and she almost groaned out in irritation. "Stop right there, Kaitou Magic- girl! You aren't taking the Charm card with you. We were ordered to take it back by the headquarters!"  
  
She had the gall to stick out her tongue at him and escaped effortlessly by flying in the air. This was a truly magnificent sight for Constable Akira, though he had already seen it many times. Wings sprouted from Kaiotu Magic-girl's back and she went sailing quietly in the air, waving the card at Akira. "I heard that before and my answer will always be the same," Kaitou Magic-girl shouted. "No way!"  
  
"I can't believe I let her fly off this time again!" constable Akira muttered angrily to himself.  
  
The full set of Charm card, as told by the largest forces in Hong Kong, consisted of 52 similar cards. It was advertised on the television that if anyone come by any of the cards, they would be richly awarded when they brought it to any of the police station. This caught Kaitou Magic-girl's attention and she was set on preventing the full set to be collected by them. I still wonder how useful would these cards be. They cannot be used like the Sakura cards I have. I wonder why they wanted it but Eriol-kun told me to capture all of them.Kaitou Magic-girl thought peculiarly.  
  
She landed gracefully into the protection of her own room and put the Charm card into the safety of her drawer before she de-transformed back into an ordinary girl, using the ring she wore on the ring finger of her right hand. It was embroided with tiny cherry blossom petals. The Cherry blossom mark on her forehead was gone, her long auburn came flying down to her waist and the colour of her eyes turned back to emerald.  
  
"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" her father shouted out from the kitchen.  
  
"Be down in a minute!" she replied dutifully as she brush her hair back into place and rushed down at top speed. Her stomach was rumbling loudly, demanding for food. She did not realized that she was that hungry until then.  
  
She put on her sweetest smile as she entered the kitchen. Her smile turned into a scowl when she met the mocking gaze of Touya, her elder brother, who was seated on the chair. "I bet you flew home today. You didn't come in through the front door."  
  
"Thanks for your concern but this is none of your business, onii-chan," came Sakura's retort as she sat down too.  
  
"I'm not concerned about you but I am rather concerned about the health of the people living around here who see a flying monster in the air."  
  
Touya did not get to finish his sentence and his words turned into a howl of pain. Sakura had just kicked his leg using her full strength. "Serves you right."  
  
"Now.it's time the two of you cease your banter and enjoy the dinner," Kinomoto Fujitaka said.  
  
"Hai, otou-san!" Sakura said as she watched her father place the dishes onto the table. The aroma of the food sank into her mind she drooled, not able to wait any longer and she exclaimed excitedly, "Let's dig in!"  
  
Fujitaka smiled at his energetic daughter who was busily gobbling down her food. Poor thing.she had used up a lot of energy for the cardcapturing thing. Absentmindedly, he found himself speaking, "If you are still hungry, Sakura-san, you can have my share too."  
  
Touya stared at Fujitaka as if meaning to tell him that he had gone out of his mind and almost choked on his food. He earned a inquiring look from Sakura and then shrugged, telling her without words not to ask about anything. She understood what he was thinking immediately and leashed out another deadly attack on him. This time, she missed her target as he shifted in the nick of the time. She grunted and glared at Touya, who was feigning indifference. Sakura fought down the urge to throttle her own brother.  
  
"By the way Sakura," Touya started. "How many Charm cards did you have now?"  
  
Sakura looked up from her food to stare at her brother, who normally did not care much anything about the cards. "About 23? Why do you need to ask? I thought you normally did not care much about them?"  
  
Touya sighed and put his food aside to look at his sister seriously. Sakura blinked at him with a clueless look on her face. "Sakura."  
  
"Nani?" "Who says I don't care about you? You are my sister after all. Got that?"  
  
The blush on Sakura's face was instantaneous and her voice dropped to a whisper, "Thank you."  
  
Fujitaka smiled warmly at them. They have already grown up, Nadeshiko- san.You can rest in peace now don't you?  
  
Kinomoto Nadeshiko hovered over them in the dinning room with a loving gaze directed at her husband and her dear children. Yes Fujitaka.they have grown up and that I can rest in peace now.  
  
Touya happened to look up to the ceiling and almost choked on his food when he saw his mother's spirit flowing above them. He saw her smiling down at them before disappearing from the room. Touya's gaze softened on his sister, who was still munching on her food hungrily. Hope that her ordeal will be over soon, after she captured all the Charm cards. Work hard, Sakura.  
  
  
  
In one of the countries of the world, a person who was dressed in a black outfit from head to toe was looking into the crystal ball at Sakura. Through the hood she was wearing, an evil smile could be seen appearing on the corner of her mouth. Her smile widened as she took out the 10 Charm cards she had managed to capture so far.  
  
"So she's the incarnation of the famous Jeanne De Arc who steal the properties of rich for the poor. What an interesting young lady we have got here but first, I have to get all the Charm cards from her as well as the powerful clan in Hong Kong." One of her followers stood forward and knelt down before her. "Madame.may I ask you a question?" She did not even bother to the person talking to her as she gave her reply in a lazy manner. "Go ahead with it."  
  
"May I know how are you going to get the cards from Kaitou Magic-girl?" She laughed out loudly as she thought of what she was going to do. "Kill her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
SAM: How was the story so far? Guess I have been watching too much Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne lately and I was inspired to use her for my fanfic. Hmm... i think this is the second fanfic I wrote that has something to do the the Kamikaze thingy. It was quite fun actually but I realized that the Charm cards were something complicated. Please bear with it because I will slowly explain them in the next few chapters. Stay tune~ 


End file.
